


Christmas Is A Humbug

by Darklady



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Scrooge (Movie 1951)
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason #1 why Scrooge hates Christmas. (You really can't blame the guy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is A Humbug

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рождество - просто вздор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617153) by [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



“What? Mr. Scrooge?” A tall man in his late twenties, shawl pulled close around his broad shoulders, shivered a bit as he stepped from the chill back office to the even colder front counting room.

December had been bitter in London this year, and the last weeks harsher then the first. All the lesser sorts had eagerly taken themselves off to warmer halls as soon as the excuse of Christmas Eve could permit it, leaving only the twin proprietors of the shipping house of Marley and Scrooge to finish the day’s business.

Marley stepped up to the counting desk and rested his half-gloved hands on the hunched shoulders of his partner. “Busy until the last minute? I should have thought to find you at the pub.”

The blond man dipped the quill once more. He entered a few more figures before clapping shut the heavy ledger. “Truly, Mr. Marley?” Scrooge turned on his stool, offering a smile whiter then the packed snow outside. “What should I find there better then my business here?”

Marley bent down, resting his cheek briefly on the blond curls. “I thought this season’s business was the care of our fellow man? Was that not the sermon?”

“Indeed.” Scrooge answered. His warm baritone carried warmth enough to heat the frozen chamber. “I know just the fellow to have a care for.”

He raised his lips to his partner, and for a long moment no further words disrupted the still hall.

It was a good quarter hour before Marley forced himself back. “You have to go. You have obligations.”

“I know.” Scrooge straightened his lapels and rebuttoned the heavy greatcoat that had minutes before yielded to questing fingers. Fingers that were now forced back to the less joyous task of arranging their own clothing,

“Take care.” Marley whispered.

Scrooge bit his lip. “Are you quite certain you will not come with me?”

“Now, Mr. Scrooge.” Marley's voice was hearty. Almost jovial. His collegial demeanor that used for the ‘fellows’ of the shipping yard. Scrooge alone could catch the bitter edge below the bonhomie. “I hardly think that your brother-in-law would want a stranger under his roof at this season.”

“But this is the season of universal generosity.” Scrooge shook his head. “He must welcome you. You are my partner.”

“And if he knew the truth of that, I should be even less welcome.”

Scrooge leaved forward, half concession and half plea. “It will be dreadful without you.”

“It would be more dreadful with me.” Marley pressed him back gently, settling the slighter man on his counting stool. “Trust me on that.” He raised the other’s hand to his lips, kissing gently the blue-white tips of every exposed finger. “I would not have your affections cost you your kin as my folly did mine.”

Marley pressed the now-covered palm softly against his cheek before releasing it with a sudden finality. “Go home, Ebenezer Scrooge. Drink the wassail. Eat the plum pudding. Dance with that silly girl. Flora. Was that her name? I will be content that, come the New Year, you will come back to me.”

“Marley. Jacob.” Scrooge stood, pressing himself against his partners’ now-unyielding length.

Marley stepped back, turning away. “Christmas is for them, Mr. Scrooge. Not for such men as ourselves.”

Scrooge felt his face harden, lids dropping to cover the pained tears in his eyes. “Then Christmas, Mr. Marley, is a humbug.”

=

=

=

=

=

©KKR 2011

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Watching the classic black-and-white movie version. (Scrooge, 1951) You should *see* how Scrooge and Marley smirk at each other - from their first meeting. These are two men *meant* for each other. No slash goggles required! And then Marley dies at Christmas. Breathing his last words in Scrooge’s arms. No wonder Scrooge hates the season. And - as a last proof? When Scrooge ‘reforms’? He makes it up to all the other people in his life, but he does *not* go back to his old ‘girlfriend’. Cannon enough for me!


End file.
